Five Years
by Gamerofloz
Summary: Five years ago, the humans turned on the Autobots. Five years ago Master Hand confinded the Smashers to the Smash Mansion because of this. Will they ever meet again. K plus rating
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or Super Smash Bros. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Super Smash Bros. belong to Nintendo.

Five Years: Prologue

The Ark: five hundred hours (5 A.M.)

Optimus Prime paced in front of Teletrann-1. It had been five years, five long years since the humans had turned on them.

"Teletrann-1, scan the perimeters of the base for humans."

"Beginning scan… scan complete. No abnormalities detected." Optimus thought back, five years ago on this day spike and sparkplug had turned on them, so did all of Earth.

"It's alright Prime, they probably had a reason." said Prowl just coming out of recharge.

Smash Mansion: eight hundred hours (8 A.M.)

Link woke up and looked around his room he shared with Ike and Snake. Something felt different today, as if a rule was about to be broken. Five years ago Master Hand had confided them to the house because the Autobots had apparently turned on them. Link didn't believe that. He believed that the government wanted to be the heroes and not have everyone think they're weak and rely on the Autobots.

"Mornin' Link." Ike said.

"Morning." Link said, as he listened to Master Hand and Tabuu talking about training and Crazy Hand flopping about screeching.

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!"


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they are Hasbro's and Super Smash Bros., Melee and Brawl are owned by Nintendo

Chapter I: The Arrival

Smash Mansion: eight hundred and thirty hours (8:30 A.M.)

In the dining hall Luigi and Mario were talking about Crazy's disturbance earlier.

"It's-a beyond me how he-a got the sugar, Luigi."

"Master Hand better not-a have done-a it."

"Hey, guys have you been felling like something big is going to happen today." Link asked them.

"Yes I'm-a having that-a feeling too, Link." Mario replied.

"Me-a too." said Luigi finishing his breakfast.

"Hmm… a lot of people are having this feeling." Link said and left.

The Ark: nine hundred hours (9 A.M.)

Prowl, Jazz and Hound were drinking energon in the bar.

"Prime seems touchy today." said Jazz.

"Yes, he was like that this morning." Prowl replied.

"Five years." Hound stated flatly.

"It's been so long since we last saw Samus and Fox." said Jazz.

"Fox probably hates me." said Jetfire walking in.

"Aw, come on Jetfire, I don't think he would." said Hound.

Smash Mansion: ten hundred hours (10 A.M.)

All the hero smashers (and Mewtwo) were outside with Link, Y. Link and Toony at the front.

"Smashers, five years ago the government told us the Autobots turned on us." Link began.

"I believe this information is false, so I say we should find out for sure!" Toony finished.

"Meta Knight get the Halberd ready, Samus, Fox, Falco, Olimar and Captain Falcon prepare your ships and Marth, Ike and Roy get food, ray guns and superscopes." Y. Link said.

"Why ray guns and superscopes?" asked Marth.

"Well to attack any Decepticons or Autobots if the government was right."

"Oh." replied Marth and all with jobs ran to where they were needed.

"Everyone gather back out here in three hours." Link said.

"Remember to tell the others if you see them!" and with that Link walked away to get his stuff.

Meanwhile in a dark part of the forest …

"Well, Link is trying to get to the Autobots!" Bowser laughed.

"He'll get past Master Hand somehow." Ganondorf replied.

"So we will go to the Nemesis and join the Decepticons. I'll get Wolfen for us all" Wolf said. King Dedede, Wario, Ganondorf, Bowser nodded.

"Good, it is agreed." said Wolf.

Smash Mansion: thirteen hundred hours (1 P.M.)

Link was carrying so much stuff; he wondered how much room was left in the ship. Y. Link and Toony looked the same as did a lot of people.

"Well Master Hand is still torturing Crazy, so now would be ideal to leave."

"But what happens when Master Hand finds out?" Ness asked.

"Well it will still take around a week to find us." Link replied.

"Meta Knight, is everything loaded?" Y. Link shouted.

"Yes." Meta Knight replied.

"Ok then everyone aboard" Toony finished. As everyone boarded the Halberd no one noticed the five Wolfen rise into the sky and take flight.

The Ark: fourteen hundred hours (2 P.M.)

Optimus looked though the teletrann-1's scan when he noticed something in the distance.

"Skyspy, zoom in on that object!"

"For the love of Primus! That's the Halberd!" Optimus said. Just then Prowl, Jazz, Hound and Jetfire walked in and their jaws dropped at the sight.

"The Halberd! Fox came back! Wait, how do we not they're not hostile?" Jetfire said. As the image got closer they saw Meta Knight, Fox, Samus and Link waving.

"COME HERE EVERYBODY! THE SMASHERS HAVE RETURNED! THEY'RE NOT HOSTILE!" Prowl announced on the PA system.

The Halberd: fourteen hundred and five hours (2:05 P.M.)

Link was looking around on the monitors until he saw it.

"Fox! Get Falco and shoot down those tanks with your Arwings!"

"Ok, Link!" replied Fox as he left.

Moments later the two Arwings had shot down all the tanks before the Autobots noticed.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" said Fox walking back into the cockpit.

"Ok we can land safely now." said Meta Knight as he landed the ship.

A/N: As you may have noticed if you read the original, I am fixing this up, as I am with all my other stories. But if you're new to reading the series, please review to let me know how I've done!


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Super Smash Bros., melee and Brawl, TF is owned by Hasbro and SSB, SSBM and SSBB are owned by Nintendo.

Chapter II: The Reunion

Mt. Saint Hilary: fourteen hundred and six hours (2:06)

Optimus smiled under his mouthplate as he walked out of the Ark for the first time in five years.

"Jetfire!" Fox said running up to his friend.

"Fox! You came back!" Jetfire replied lifting his friend up on his palm.

"Zelda! Peach!" Arcee called to her friends.

"Arcee!" was the reply. Link and Optimus saluted each other.

"_Hello Everyone._" Mewtwo greeted them, the Pokémon all had translator badges on as they were out of Master Hand's magic zone which allowed them to talk normally.

"Hi guys!" said Ivysaur.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!" said Kirby eating some cake.

The Nemesis: fourteen hundred and eleven hours (2:11 P.M.)

Megatron was extremely angry, five years ago his plan worked perfectly, so why wasn't he the ruler of Earth and Cybertron?

"Lord Megatron, five unidentified aircraft are circling overhead." said Skywarp.

"What the read outs show!" Megatron replied.

"That the vehicles are called Wolfen."

"I know those ships… Hurry up and let them in!" Megatron ordered. As the lift into the Nemesis descended the Decepticons saw Wario first as he was the shortest. Then Wolf followed by King Dedede, Ganondorf and Bowser.

"The hero smashers have joined the Autobots, we will help you to destroy them and become ruler of the universe." Wolf said.

"Hello Wolf… Hmmm… who are the rest of you?" Megatron asked

"WA ha ha, Wario here!" Wario said.

"I am King Dedede, ruler of dreamland!" King Dedede said.

"I am Ganondorf! The king of Evil!" Ganondorf said.

"I am King Bowser of the Koopas!" Bowser said.

"Very well… We attack at sunrise!" Megatron said red eyes flashing.

The Ark: fourteen hundred and twenty hours (2:20)

As the smashers entered the Ark Everyone except Samus, Fox and Falco jaw dropped, however Link's was staring at something, two Transformers playing Twilight Princess.

"Ha, take that Mario! They're playing my game!" Link shouted triumphantly as Mario turned around and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker playing the game.

"Sunstreaker you idiot! I told you to get that fairy! See, now you're dead!"

"What difference does it make?"

"Fairies heal you if you fall in battle." Link said. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned around.

"What the hell, How'd you lot get back here!" Sideswipe shouted.

"It was pretty hard." Link replied.


	4. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Super Smash Bros., Melee and Brawl. If I did, the chair I am sitting on would be pure gold. Anyway, TF owned by Hasbro and SSB, SSBM, SSBB owned by Nintendo.

Chapter III: The Attack

Mount Saint Hilary: six hundred hours (6:00)

Link was woken up by his "little brothers" Young Link and Toon Link.

"Wake up! Am I really gonna be like this when I'm older?" Y. Link yelled.

"Yes because otherwise we will mess up the space – time continuum even more."

"What about me?" said Toon Link.

"No, you'll be alright." meanwhile elsewhere on the ship Marth, Ike and Roy were waiting for the trio.

"Where are those three?" Ike said impatiently.

"Link will still be asleep, as always." Marth said just then Link, Y. Link and Toony entered.

"Ok guys, we're here." and started training. Outside Jetfire, Fox and Falco were flying. Prowl, Hound and jazz showed the Pokémon and Red around. That was until…

"EVERYONE GET UP HERE NOW!" all of the Transformers and Smashers ran up to where Optimus was.

"What's going on?" Seaspray asked.

"Cosmos has picked up the entire Decepticon force and five unidentified craft heading our way. All the smashers except the swordsmen ran down and came back with their weapons.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Red said.

Outside Mount Saint Hilary: eight hundred hours (8:00)

The smashers and the Autobots were waiting for the attack when.

"WOLFEN!" Fox, Falco and Samus yelled and ran inside. The next second to Arwings and Samus' gunship were flying out.

"Here they come!" screamed Zelda as she turned into Sheik

"Go! Charizard!" Red shouted, Meta Knight swung Galaxia around at lightning fast speeds, which actually hurt the Decepticons, and the other swordsmen attacked using the enchanted blades to deal damage. Lucario charged an aura sphere and Mewtwo charged a shadow ball.

"PK thunder!" Ness and Lucas shouted.

"Noooooo" came a far off cry as a black and purple F-15 Eagle fell out of the sky.

"Nice, you two you got skywarp" said Wheeljack. Then, all the other deceptions and the villains' landed; Mario and Luigi ran straight for Bowser before everyone followed.

Link, Y. Link, Toony and Sheik were fighting Ganondorf, well pelting him with light arrows. Then the three Links followed up as the two master swords and the great fairy's sword hit him as well as a Needle storm from Sheik.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Dr. Mario and Yoshi were fighting Bowser and Wario.

"Take this!" said Luigi who was jumping on Wario's head.

Kirby and Meta Knight were fighting King Dedede. Kirby was Fire Kirby and he was breathing fire onto King Dedede and Meta Knight was using drill rush and some sword beams.

Fox, Falco and Samus were flying circles around Wolf.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox" Wolf said throwing a smart bomb. But he missed and it hit Thundercracker instead.

Everyone else was fighting the Decepticons,

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon knocking Rumble over.

"Hey, I'm the one meant to be doing the rumbling!"

"PK flash!" said Ness.

"PK freeze!" said Lucas as they attacked Reflector's three parts. Snake was using all the C4 he had to blow them up. The Pokémon were using all the attacks they knew. Sonic was lying on the ground half – dead after taunting Megatron with "You're too slow!" and getting blasted with the fusion cannon.

Kirby became Throw Kirby and threw King Dedede up before Meta Knight jumped up and preformed a Galaxia Darkness sending the king flying far away. They then helped with the Decepticons

Dr. Mario used the best pill he had the explosion pill on Wario who was sent flying. Peach used turnips and Yoshi used eggs to distract Bowser as Luigi ran up and used the pixel Crudge and Mario used the pixel Barry sending him flying.

Next to fall was Ganondorf. He was surrounded by the three links and Zelda. Zelda drew her rapier, Y. Link transformed into Fierce Deity Link and a vicious smile appeared on his face, Toony readied a fire arrow and Link got out a Clawshot and the Longshot and aimed them at Ganondorf's neck

"OH SHI- WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ganondorf screamed as he flew into the distance.

Wolf went down rather quickly, after throwing a smart bomb Falco grabbed it and threw it back resulting in wolf's Wolfen blowing up as he escaped he was launched far away.

"HAHAHAHAHA I didn't need them I'll destroy you all" Megatron laughed then a loud sucking noise was heard.

"NOOOOO HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME" Starscream called out as he was swallowed by Kirby

"STARSCREAM YOU IMBECILE!" as Kirby spat him out Kirby became…

"Starscream Kirby!" Meta Knight yelled. Kirby had a version of Starscream's helmet as well as his two arm blasters and Started shooting as the Decepticons as everyone attacked them as well it wasn't long until all the Decepticons were defeated before Roy launched them all with his sword.

"All in a day's work" Link and Mario said.

"Agreed" Samus and Fox said, walking over.


	5. One Last Time

Disclaimer: Why do we have to put these in, I mean its not like we're EVER going to own what we write about anyways I don't own TFs or the SSB series Hasbro and Nintendo own them respectively and I also don't own Black Fire by Dragonforce.

Chapter IV: One Last Time

Mount Saint Hilary: five hundred hours (5:00)

Zelda, Peach, Samus and Nana were talking. Being the only Human/Hylian women/girls in the Smashers they all shared a room here, like they did in the Smash Mansion.

"All of the Villains went flying in the same direction, I wonder where they went?" Nana said while in the back of her mind she felt drawn to a place a few metres away to where Popo was.

"It was in the direction of the Smash Mansion…" Samus added

"WHAT IF THEY MADE IT TO THE SMASH MANSION?" Zelda and Peach shouted at they same time.

"That would mean … Master Hand and Crazy Hand will be coming!" Nana said as they all realised what could happen.

Smash Mansion: five hundred hours (5:00)

The five villains smashed into the side of the mansion.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Master Hand screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Um… with… the… Decepticons…" said Wolf, who looked like a frightened dog.

"THE DECEPTICONS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" Master Hand screamed

"Hey don't get angry at us, the hero smashers are with the Autobots." Ganondorf said calmly

"WHAT!"

"Yep that's where they are!" Bowser said

"CRAZY, WE HAVE TO GET TO THE ARK!" At being called Crazy Hand came out.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Crazy Hand moaned like a little kid

"BECAUSE THEY ARE WITH THE AUTOBOTS!"

"Oh."

"YOU FIVE STAY HERE!" Master Hand yelled at them and took off with Crazy Hand.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Wario

"Ten hours, tops." said King Dedede.

Mount Saint Hilary: five hundred and ten hours (5:10)

"Come on, get up Marth!" said Roy, about to jump on him

"I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Marth rolling out of bed to dodge him

"Will you two shut up!" Ike yelled ready two slam Ragnell into them.

"_Get up, now, all of you._" Mewtwo telepathically told them

"Awww… five more minutes, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Pichu pleaded uselessly. Mewtwo picked him up with telepathy and threw him into the wall.

"_Awake now?_"

"Yes…"

"_Good._" all the other Pokémon didn't bother resisting and got up, just as Red walked in the room.

Optimus Prime stood in front of Teletrann-1, Mario and Link standing beside him

"Optimus Prime, go back into hiding or I will destroy this town!" said Megatron before and image of a nearby town showed up with the seekers flying around it. Optimus whispered something to Mario, who ran off to get something.

"Jetfire, Powerglide, Aerialbots, Fox-a, Falco, Samus, Kirby, Sonic and-a Snake come here-a now-a!" Mario called out the Transformers and the Smashers

"Now you guys-a have an important job-a to do, Autobots, Fox, Falco, Samus-a and Snake. You must take down the seekers, Sonic and Kirby-a you must evacuate the townspeople, Ok-a?"

"OK!" they all said and the smashers got into their vehicles, Fox and Falco got into their Arwings, Samus got into her gunship, and Snake spoke into his codec

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" and a helicopter came down. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes.

"Let's go!" shouted Silverbolt as they took off.

A town near Mt. St. Hilary: six hundred and forty hours (6:40)

"Can we just bomb it now?" moaned Skywarp.

"No, if Optimus refuses we bomb it." replied Thundercracker.

"Shut up!" Dirge yelled.

"Yeah, you two haven't stopped talking all day." Ramjet said.

"Hey look over there something is coming!" Acid Storm said.

"It's the Autobots!" said Starscream

"Wait what's that!" they said as two objects pink and blue fell.

"Ok, we need to evacuate the people." Sonic said.

"OMG ITS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" some random kids yelled and ran towards him.

"Omgomgomgyouarelikesocool!" one said too fast to understand.

"Wait you're um… what are you?" another kid asked Kirby.

"I'm Kirby." Kirby replied.

"What's a Kirby?"

"Grrrrrr!" Kirby growled before pulling a hammer out of nowhere and hitting the kid.

"Hey that pink thing standing next to the hedgehog knocked my kid out!"

"Well, that worked Kirby." sonic said as they ran off the whole town running after them.

"Falco, cover me, my left wing's been hit!" Fox said over the comm.

"Got it!"

"Eat this, Decepticon scum!" Powerglide said as he flew into battle, the minibot blasting away but it was in vain as the rainmaker he was shooting at returned fire and hit his thrusters, sending him spiralling downwards.

"Noooooo!" he said as he hit the ground.

"Wait what's that?" Thundercracker said as a smart bomb flew toward him, he tried to dodge it but to no avail as the explosion engulfed him.

"An eye for an eye!" Samus shouted firing her lasers at the remaining seekers and hit a rainmaker.

"Decepticons, open fire!" Starscream yelled.

"Incoming!" Falco said dodging a fusillade of lasers

"Falco lets use our Landmasters to destroy these guys"

"Ok, PERSONALLY I PREFER THE AIR!" Falco shouted as his Landmaster descended.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox shouted, after that let's just say there wasn't much Decepticon left.

"Oh yeah! We won!" Air Raid said.

"Let's just get back to base." Jetfire said.

Mount Saint Hilary: seven hundred and thirty hours (7:30)

Master Hand and Crazy Hand got to the Ark just as the team sent out was returning.

"Record time, high five brother" Crazy said rasing his hand to be high-fived, Master Hand just floated inside.

"Aw crap" Toony and Y. Link said as Master Hand almost knocked them over flying past.

"Big me is BIG trouble" Y. Link said. Optimus and Link were looking over the fight details as Master Hand came in.

"Hmm… no casualties only Powerglide and Fox were hit and those weren't critical…" Optimus said before Master Hand flew in.

"OPTIMUS PRIME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SMASHERS?"

"Relax, MH, no need to get angry he's done nothing to us." Link said calmly.

"Nothing, are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Ok, so you are ok?"

"Yep." Link replied

"Ok, well its time to go back to the Smash Mansion."

It ends like so, the Smashers returned to the Smash Mansion and the Autobots were respected again as for the Decepticons, let's just say they're not coming back for a while.


End file.
